Reluctant Heroes
by Willofhounds
Summary: When HOMRA goes to an amusement park with Anna they run into a strange boy. Anyone that gets within 36 inches of him are blown back. They assume he is a new king but things don't add up. How can one be a king without aura? If he isnt a king then what is he? The Boys Detective Club starts a frantic search for one of their members.
1. Chapter 1

The one who belongs to none part 1

Kobayashi's POV

Watching Kensuke was exhausting on a good day. With the headache building behind his eyes, Kobayashi couldn't deal with the other today. So when Inoue needed Kensuke for a job he left. As usual, Inoue didn't miss his departure but neither did he say anything. If he got into trouble the necklace phone acted as a tracking beacon.

So he spent his time wandering around the city. Despite his wishes of not getting attached to any one place, this city had become home. It was partially his own fault and mostly the fault of Kensuke. No matter how much he tried to push the other away, Kensuke stuck to him like glue. While Kobayashi still tried to kill himself, it wasn't four or five times a day. Now it was down to once or twice a day. More as a way to prove that he was still alive than anything else.

Kensuke always said, "If you felt pain it was proof you were still alive."

He didn't understand it until the first time he was hurt. It was only a prick of his finger but it was enough. He was still alive.

Without meaning to he had made his way to the abandoned amusement park. This was where Kensuke convinced him to join the Boys Detective Club. Where he met his first real friend. Not that he would admit it out loud to anybody.

Something was different about his walk this time. At first, it wasn't noticeable even to Kobayashi. The more he walked the more he noticed it though. A tugging sensation in his chest. With each tug, the pain in head grew. It was nothing like he ever felt before. The sensation was like something was calling him to another place.

Kobayashi looked up at the sky trying to ignore the pulling in his chest. The sky was changing from what he was used to seeing. It was changing from blue to black. The tugging got to The point where he could no longer ignore it.

A realization came over him. He shouldn't have come out here alone. Between his headache that was growing with each tug and the sky, even his dormant survival instincts were screaming at him to run. Then something in him snapped and he let out a scream as the world went black.

Tatara's POV

His idea to take Anna to the amusement park was working brilliantly. Despite his protests, Mikoto decided to come with them. So Tatara, Yata, Anna, and Izumo were walking through the amusement park.

Anna early on found a large toy that she wanted. It was a large black stuffed dog. The game was a ring toss. Yata was surprisingly good at the game and in the end, won her the stuffed dog.

From there they rode a few rides. Anna held onto him for dear life making his fingers go numb during the first ride. From there they had to take turns with who sat next to her. Not that any of them minded. Anna was their princess and they treated her as such.

Tatara was the nonviolent member who loved all of them. They were his family. Mikoto was always protecting him. Izumo was the strategist and the diplomat. If there was an issue with another clan Izumo took care of it. Yata was the Vanguard of the group, even when the others were relaxing he was watching. Always watching for the next threat to his family.

As they moved towards the next ride Mikoto suddenly stopped. His eyes scanned the sky suddenly. It was as if the king was searching for a Sword of Damocles. Tatara for his part was confused. Normally when someone with aura was nearby Anna warned them. She could see the auras of clansman and Kings.

Anna said as if answering his thoughts, "There is someone coming."

Mikoto asked not taking his eyes off of the sky, "A blue?"

She shook her head as she replied, "No. He doesn't belong to anyone but at the same time he belongs to all."

Anna was being cryptic as usual. She spoke in riddles when she saw things. Some of the things came to pass but not all of them. Some part of him knew this would come to pass. Not because of what she said but because of Mikoto's reaction. She "saw" it just as he had felt it.

Izumo looked up suddenly confusion written all over his face. He asked, "Is that a kid?"

That had all of them looking up in the direction. The seemed to be a person falling at incredible speeds. To them, it was a black blur. Trying to determine where if it was a person could have jumped from was impossible. There weren't any planes in the sky and it was too far from any of the rides or buildings.

Tatara called to his inner fire as he began running towards the falling blur. His aura was different from the others. It was meant to protect others, not to burn them. The other purpose was to calm Mikoto's beast. Only he could soothe it. While this person was not part of their family he couldn't stand by and do nothing. He could hear shouts from the others behind him.

The red butterfly that was his aura went to where the boy was falling. He was close to the ground now. If it continued any longer he would die from the impact.

When the red butterfly reached the falling person something odd happened. Instead of becoming a cushion around the boy it exploded. Red aura dispersed into the air in a way Tatara had never seen before. Even during a fight aura didn't disperse in such ways. It was almost as if something had ripped his aura apart.

Then the person in the black jacket hit the ground. It wasn't a sickening thud that Tatara was expecting. Instead, there was a loud boom and silence. Tatara finished racing across the grounds of the amusement park. He was almost certain there would be nothing left of the person. Even if the body was intact the soul would have left it. No one, absolutely no one, could survive such a fall.

He turned a corner to get behind the building where the person fell. To his surprise the black jacket and person were intact. It wasn't a jacket but a hoodie and the person had on cargo shorts. Even from this distance, Tatara could see the rise and fall of the other's chest. By some miracle the person was alive.

He rushed towards the person ignoring the footsteps behind him. Immediately he remembered the first aid classes he took a few years back. In HOMRA only he and Izumo had any first aid training. They were best suited to try and save this person.

The person was a male who looked no older than fifteen. He had white hair that fell into his eyes. With his eyes closed, Tatara was unable to determine the teenager's eye color. The more he looked at the boy though, the more he realized nothing looked broken. For a fall like that bones should have been sticking out or at odd angles. The boy's breathing should have been erratic instead of calm like he was in fact just sleeping.

Izumo voice said from behind him, "Tatara you can't run off like that. Is that?"

Tatara said reaching out to check the boy's pulse, "Izumo he's just a kid. I think Yata is older than him. Why would someone so young try to kill themselves?"

Just before he would have touched the boy something hit him in the chest. It wasn't a gentle hit like a fledgling aura. It was powerful enough to send him across the room. Tatara found it hard to breathe for a moment after that.

When he regained his breath he asked, "What in the world was that?"

Izumo was suddenly right next to him and hauling the smaller man to his feet. When Tatara sent him a questioning look all he could see was fear. It wasn't fear for himself, but the nonviolent member. Like everyone else in the clan, Izumo was extremely protective of Tatara.

The others were right behind Izumo it seemed. Yata and Anna came around the corner at a run. Once they saw Tatara was fine they visibly relaxed. Mikoto came next as his walk was slower than the others. Instead of seeking out Tatara, the red eyes went to the figure on the ground.

He said, "Totsuka."

That was enough for Tatara and he relayed what he learned, "He is a boy no older than fifteen. He has white hair but eye color is unknown. From what I could see without moving him he is unharmed from his fall. Though..."

For the first time in years, he hesitated on his next words. The last time he hesitated it was because of bullies putting him in the hospital. It seemed like a lifetime ago that happened. Back then he knew that one day he would serve Mikoto as a vassal. That Mikoto would one day be a King.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed at his hesitation and he asked, "What is it, Totsuka?"

Taking a deep breath Tatara answered, "When I reached to check his pulse a force attacked me. It knocked me back away from him."

"Aura?"

Even Izumo shook his head. He had seen it knock Tatara back. There was no color or even light with the attack. It was almost as if the air itself was protecting the boy. Any aura that was used had some kind of color to it. This included the Colorless King's aura. While it was called colorless it was in fact white.

Tatara pulled away from Izumo when he saw that the boy was stirring. Red eyes opened and scanned the room. The color was almost the exact same shade as their king's aura.

The boy said with a growl, "Tch. Damn, I'm still alive."

Well, the fact that he was awake meant that he was alive. Wait, what? Why would he not be happy that he was alive?

By the looks the others were trading it was obvious they had the same question. It wasn't unheard of for a King to kill themselves. Usually, this happened when they went insane due to out of control powers. Or that they couldn't handle the power given to them. From the sound of this guy, he belonged to neither.

The boy looked around noticing them finally. He asked his eyes narrowing, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Tatara moved closer to the boy ignoring the warning look that Izumo gave him. He said kindly, "I'm Tatara Totsuka from HOMRA. The blond with the glasses is Izumo. Then there is Mikoto, Anna, and Yata. What's your name?"

The white-haired boy said, "Yoshio, Kobayashi. Where am I?"

Tatara said with a faint smile, "Nice to meet you. You're at the amusement park. We saw you falling and came to check to see if you are all right."

The boy called Kobayashi shrugged as he replied, "I'm fine. It's not like I can die anyways."

He didn't know whether he should be surprised or not by that answer. It seemed the teenager was used to falling from extraordinary heights. What could make someone so callous about their life like that? It wasn't like anything he had seen before.


	2. King's part 1

Kobayashi's POV

Waking up on the ground was not a new concept for him. The amount of times he tried to commit suicide alone meant it was almost normal. To find someone close by, however, was not normal. A blond haired man sat only a few feet from. His red eyes met blue eyes. The blue eyes were soft in a way that he had never seen before. Kensuke didn't have that kind of softness though he tried. It just wasn't the same.

Looking up he saw the hole in the roof that he came through. He could see a problem with it however. There wasn't anything near enough to it that he could have jumped from. The last thing he remembered was walking to the abandoned amusement park. That and the pain in his head.

It only took him a moment to realize that the pain he felt previously was gone. As was the pull he felt. It was replaced by a sense of belonging. Even when he was in the Boy's Detective Club he didn't feel this sense of belonging. It warmed him in a way he never felt before.

He tsked and said, "Tch. Damn I'm still alive."

That's when he noticed that the blond boy wasn't alone. Close to him was a taller blond. By the look in his eyes he didnt trust Kobayashi. A boy stood protectively next to the second blond. He had chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Then there was a red haired man with a white girl next to him. Her eyes were almost the same color red that his were.

Kobayashi asked glaring at them, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The blond man closest to him said kindly, ignoring the look the other blond gave him, "I'm Tatara Totsuka from HOMRA. The blond with the glasses is Izumo. Then there is Mikoto, Anna, and Yata. What's your name?"

What the hell was HOMRA? Kobayashi had heard of a lot of strange things working with Kensuk it was a given. HOMRA was a new one for him though.

"Yoshio, Kobayashi. Where am I?"

Tatara said with a faint smile, "Nice to meet you. You're at the amusement park. We saw you falling and came to check to see if you are all right."

Kobayashi shrugged as he replied, "I'm fine. It's not like I can die anyways."

There was silence following his words reminding him of when he first told Kensuke that. It didn't take long for them to react. Disbelief flashed through their eyes. He honestly couldn't careless. Dying was his goal yet every time he tried the power would force him to live. Whether that was by protecting him or forcing him to eat.

Footsteps resounded through the building. All of the men around him stiffened. Tatara stepped so that he was in front of Kobayashi.

Several men and one woman in blue uniforms came rushing in. They all had stern looks on their faces. By the way the group that found him reacted these people weren't friend.

One man and woman stood in front of the group of blue uniforms. The rest stood in a line behind them. The single woman stood behind the one in front.

Kobayashi couldn't take his eyes off the lead man. There was something gentle and calming about him. The ones that found him were the exact opposite feeling. Who were these guys?

The man in the lead stated in a bored tone, "Souh, I would not have expected you to chose this place to cause havoc. Even HOMRA tends to avoid these kind of places for havoc. What are you doing here, Souh?"

Souh? Who... he noted the subtle stiffening of the red haired man's shoulders. So that was Souh. His men tightened ranks around him. Almost as if in preparation for battle.

Souh's baritone voice snapped back, "We aren't causing trouble, Munakata. In fact we saw this boy fall from the sky and Tatara decided to check on him. So we followed him into this building. What are you going to do about it, Munakata?"

These two seemed like a pair of enemies. Kobayashi had the feeling he didn't want to get between them. Blue eyes met his red ones and Kobayashi flinched back. Despite the calmness the Munakata radiated those eyes scared him.

Then to his surprise they softened slightly. Munakata said, "Then you will have no problem handing him over to us."

The members of HOMRA closed ranks. Kobayashi knew they were likely only protecting him due to his proximity to Tatara. If it wasn't for the older man he wouldn't be protected. They would likely let these men in blue have him.

Souh growled sounding pleased despite himself, "I think not, Munakata. Totsuka has taken to him after all. Another stray to be picked up by him. Burn them all."

The chestnut haired boy shouted happily, "NO BLOOD! NO BLOOD! NO ASH! NO BLOOD! NO BLOOD! NO ASH! NO BLOOD! NO BLOOD! NO ASH!"

The remaining members of the clan began shouting it and stomping their feet. It was like a war cry. The noise made Kobayashi want to grab his ears. It was too much for him.

He stepped away causing Tatara to look back at him. He felt a pull, a forced feeling to look up. Above their heads as a red light surrounded Souh a red sword appeared.

Munakata said sounding pleased, "We will advance with our swords in our hands. We will triumph because our cause is just."

The woman ordered, "Men draw your swords!"

One by one each man said their name and drew their blade. What kind of fool did that? If the Boy's Detective Club did that they would be trouble. Many people didn't know their names just who they worked for.

The woman drew her sword and when it came to the man's turn Kobayashi found he couldn't look away. He was drawn to this man in ways he never felt before. It was a stronger pull than he felt with Hanasaki.

The man said his hand going to the sword hilt, "Munakata," a blue light went across the seam of hilt and sheath seconds before he drew it, "Ready."

A blue light surrounded the man and those behind him. It was much like the red light but with a few noticeable differences. The red light seemed to surround each member individually. While the blue surrounded the group as a whole.

Once more his attention was drawn to the sky above their heads. A new sword appeared. This time an ocean blue one.

All he could think was, what is going on here? How had he become part of this insanity?


End file.
